Baze's Girls
by Bunny1
Summary: The Radio Station is hosting another 'Drink a Date' at Open Bar, and someone is inappropriate to Lux. Plus, some smattering of Baze/Cate romance. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Lux looked around the bar. She couldn't believe they were doing another "Drink a Date" after the last time, but, at least Bug wasn't there... Bug... She sighed. She was still hurting over him being gone, even though she knew in the back of her mind that Cate had been right, that she deserved not to be treated that way. And, that maybe he had left because he knew he couldn't stop, because that's just who he was, and probably always would _be_. Jones kept trying to ask her out. He had a girlfriend--- a crazy_ bitch _girlfriend--- but, that didn't seem to stop him. Well, at any rate, Lux wasn't going to do it. She'd rather lick dirt. Not just because he wasn't Bug, or because he was rich or whatever, but, because she thought he was just trying awful hard to get into her pants, and obviously wouldn't treat her _that _great, considering how he was treating his girlfriend by going behind her back to try and get laid.

She walked to the hot-chocolate fountain for her second cup. It was at least awesome... They'd used real Mexican Hot Chocolate, which, she'd never had before, and it was _good_. You didn't even need marshmallows. As she reached for a cup, she was bumped into by a stumbly man in glasses.

"Sor... sorry..." he slurred.

"Yeah, that's okay." Lux shrugged, reaching again for a cup, this time successfully fixing it.

"You... you wan' some cream with that, honey?" he asked, leering at her.

Lux frowned. Why on earth wouldn't that sound right to her?

"No, I'm good..." she said uncomfortably.

"No, you'd like some cream..." he encouraged. "You look like a girl who'd like a little cream in her mouth." he said suggestively, and the implication hit Lux like a bucket of ice water.

Her mouth opened and closed; she wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but she suddenly felt dirty and sick. She put the cup down and made her way quickly through the crowd until she saw Baze, standing talking with Math and Jamie.

"I'm going upstairs to crash, okay?" she said, her arms folded across her chest.

Baze was looking at her, though, concern painted on his features. "You okay?" he asked, reaching out and putting a hand on her forehead.

"I'm... hot chocolate fountain..." she said, gesturing weakly.

_"I can't tell him about that... I just... it's too sick..."_ Lux thought to herself.

But, Baze got a look of understanding. "Oh, chocolate OD?" he asked.

Lux nodded, trying not to look him in the eye.

"All right, well, I got some of that old fashioned ginger ale in the fridge up there, the kind that tastes like it's got pepper in it? It's good for settling your stomach, and there's a bucket under the sink; just sit it next to the couch."

Lux nodded, and, without thinking and unable to help it, she whispered, "Thanks, Daddy." and hurried upstairs.

Baze raised his eyebrows, watching her go, dumbstruck.

"Something's wrong." he decided.

"What?"

"She's never called me _that _before--- and, not that I mind, kinda nice, but... She doesn't act like herself. Something's wrong..."

"Well, she'll probably tell ya when she's ready." Jamie shrugged. "You know her; she's way more likely to tell _you_ than Cate."

Baze nodded, rubbing the back of his head thoughtfully.

"Speaking of the illustrious Miss Cassidy..." Jamie continued, breaking into his thoughts, "you really gonna let her marry Ryan?"

"There is no _letting_ her marry him!" Baze snapped. "She loves him, she wants to. That's that." he said, folding his arms across his chest huffily. "It's not like because I planted my flag there first he can't have her, man."

"If that were true, half of the women in Portland couldn't get married." Math smirked, and Baze swatted at him, grinning when he ducked.

"But it ain't just that you slept with her, or even that you had a kid with her." Jamie persisted. "It's that you _want _ her."

"Yeah, well, she doesn't want _me_, dude. And... what do I want with Minnie Mouse anyway?" Baze lied.

"I don't know, maybe it's that cute little cupcake ass." Jamie smirked at him. "You know you wanna spread the icing..." he goaded, swirling his hips a little bit.

Baze scowled at him. "_Dude_! Come on..."

"What? Thought you didn't want her, couldn't care less?" Jamie smirked.

"That doesn't mean you can just... _No_." Baze said, as though he were scolding a two year old.

Jamie looked at Math, and the two exchanged a laugh. "No, you don't want her at _all,_ dude..."


	2. Chapter 2

After a while Cate walked up to Baze looking concerned, Ryan trailing behind her.

"I can't find Lux--- I haven't seen her."

"Easy there..." Baze soothed. "She's upstairs; sugar crash."

Cate breathed an audible sigh of relief. "Good, okay, good."

"Yeah, she can just stay here for the night; I'll bring her home after school."

Cate nodded. "Right, right, okay... probably best..."

Baze quirked his mouth a little. She was a funny drunk... And so cute...

"Hey, Ryan," she said suddenly, "that means we can be loud if we want when we get home." she blurted, causing both men to wince. Yeah, not as cute anymore...

"Ah, okay, on that note I think we're done." Ryan said uncomfortably, leading her off.

Baze sighed, and walked upstairs to Lux, who was half dozing on the couch already. He smiled, brushing back her blonde curls gently, and then walked to the fridge to grab himself a snack before sitting down in the chair next to her. Lux blinked owlishly at him. "Hey... party over?"

Baze shook his head. "No. Just... thought I'd come up here."

"Oh." Lux said, sitting up. "Something wrong?"

_"Yeah, Cate's still with ill douche, who's trying to keep **both** of them away from me."  
_  
Out loud, though, Baze said, "Not sure yet... why don't you tell me?"

Lux shifted. "I... I'm not sure what you mean."

"You're not sick, at least not from that. Come on, what is it?"

Lux fidgeted. "Just... lameness down there, and, I'm really tired." she lied softly.

Baze wasn't buying it, not for a second, but, she was at least grateful when he seemed to decide not to press the issue--- for now.

"Okay, well, you get some rest, Goldilocks." he said, ruffing her hair gently. "I'm gonna finish my ice-cream and watch Adult Swim." he said, dropping a kiss on her head before sitting back down into his chair...

* * *

Lux woke up the next morning to Cate's voice, seeming slightly distressed about... something... Rubbing her eyes, she saw that the radio near her had been turned on, probably by Math.

_"Look **here**, Caller, did you ever think that **maybe** Ryan could have a better chance of moving on with our lives and relationship if people would stop sticking their big noses in where they don't belong?!"  
_  
"So... she's having a great morning..." Lux yawned, turning it down.

Baze flopped down next to her on the couch, handing her a bowl of cereal.

"Oooh, the cinnamon ones..."

"Yeah, eat up, cause you gotta get ready for school." Baze said, starting in on his.

Lux nodded, taking a spoonful. "Where's Jamie and Math?" she asked thickly, through her mouthful.

"Jamie left with some chick last night; he'll be back later, probably, and Math had a teacher's meeting at seven. I know, because he woke me up banging around."

Lux smiled. "Ah."

"So... about last night..." Baze hedged.

He didn't want to press her, really, but, he was _concerned_, damnit; something was wrong with his kid.

"Oh... hoped you'd forgotten about that..." she said softly.

"Nope, no such luck." Baze said lightly. "It's a dad curse, I think--- having memories like elephants of stuff your kids don't want you to remember." he smirked a little. "My dad never forgot _one_ time that he found lingerie in the back of mom's mini-van that wasn't hers, for example."

Lux snorted.

"Okay, fine... some guy... was just being a creep, that's all." she admitted hesitantly.

"Do, ah, you know who the guy _was_?" Baze asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Nope, sorry; I don't know 95% of the people that were down there last night. You, Cate, Ryan, Math, Jamie. That's... _it_."

"Ah, right, right..." Baze nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, you wanna tell me what happened, though?" he asked gently, not wanting her further upset, or to push her, but at the same time _needing_ to know.

Lux took a deep breath and sighed. "Not really." she admitted. "Because, what he said... it was pretty filthy." she admitted, her eyes going funny, her cheeks getting hot.

"What'd he _say_, Lux?" Baze demanded. "Just _tell _me."

Lux looked down intently at her cereal bowl. "I was at the chocolate fountain, getting a cup of hot chocolate, and he asks me if I wanted some cream, which, while weird, I didn't think anything of, right? But, then he said that I looked like I'd like to have some cream in my mouth, and it actually clicked what he was trying to say..."


	3. Chapter 3

Baze walked into the radio station, figuring he was probably persona non gratis around there, but, he couldn't care less at the moment. He walked to the booth, past the protesting female producer, and banged on Ryan and Cate's window.

Ryan got a pissed off look, but Cate flung her headphones off and stalked out.

"What the hell, Baze?!" she demanded in a harsh whisper. "We're in the middle of a _show_!"

Baze glared for a moment. and then Ryan came out. "We're at commercial-- what do you want?" he demanded.

"Who all was at that party last night?" Baze said suddenly.

Cate blinked, taken off guard. "I... a lot of staffers, some guests, if they paid for tickets... Why?"

Baze made a face. "Great, that's just great..."

"_Baze_."

"Some guy came onto Lux." he said. "She doesn't know a name, just kind of what he looks like, so, obviously I don't know if he works here, or what. But I need to find out."

Cate looked horrified.

"Oh... oh, um... what _did _he look like?"

"About Ryan's height and build." he said, "but kind of blonde hair, fancy suit. Orangey-red douchebag glasses..."

"Douchebag glasses?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she called 'em 'metro'. The skinny ones that look like you can't see out of 'em, but they're there for show?" Baze clarified.

"Ah." Ryan nodded.

"Right, douchebag glasses." Baze nodded.

"Ryan, Cate, you're on dead air." their producer warned them.

"Ryan, could you? I'll be right there..." Cate sighed, and Ryan raced in.

"You described maybe eight guys that work here." Cate said quietly. "Now, it could've been one of them, it could've been some unknown guest..."

"I know..." Baze said, running a hand through his hair. "That's the problem."

"What happened? Lux is okay, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

Baze caught the eye of the producer then, and leaned down to whisper in Cate's ear what had happened. Cate's jaw dropped, and she stalked purposefully into the booth, yanking up her headphones.

"Okay!" she yelled into the microphone.

"Cate..." Ryan said hesitantly, holding up his hands worriedly, warningly.

"_Apparently_, someone at last night's drink a date thinks it's okay to say filthy, inappropriate things to underage girls? Look, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you come forward before I find you myself, because I know what you look like, even if I don't know your name..."

"And, we're going to commercial..." Ryan said quickly, flipping some switches. "_Cate_."

"You didn't hear what he said, Ryan..."

"Okay, you need to take a break, calm down." Ryan suggested. He walked Cate out.

"You two are going to have to work this out, and I'll come help you when the show's over. Right now..."

"Just go, Ryan." Cate said flatly. "Oh, don't give me that look." she grumbled to Baze.

"No, no; I'm right there with ya..." Baze assured. "Okay, so... the ones that work here..."

"Yeah, come on, I'll get Audrey to help me do a gathering." she said. "You go get Lux back from school."

"Wait--- why?"

"Because, that's the only way we could be sure who the guy was." Cate said logically. "I'm not having us yell at some poor schmuck who's innocent..."

"Right." Baze said, looking down at her with a smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"You're cute when you're all... mom-mode." he said, dropping a kiss on her cheek before walking out towards the elevator.

And, from the booth, Ryan noticed. Not only the kiss, but the flushed look Cate had, as she watched him go...


	4. Chapter 4

Lux walked tentatively into the station with Baze.

"I'm not sure about this..." she hedged. "I didn't _want _to make a big deal..."

"Lux, it _is_ a big deal, okay? We at least have to report this person, if he works there. If not... I don't really know how I could find him, 'cause I doubt Cate's on-air threats would really make him come forward." he said, though he smirked at the memory.

When they made it to Cate and Ryan's floor, Trina was standing in front of them, yelling about something. Likely the fact that Cate had gotten Audrey from HR to get every myopically challenged person--- even the ones who usually wear contacts, but could _potentially_ wear glasses at some point--- gathered into one room. There had to have been 30, at least.

"And, if you don't tell me what this nonsense is about---" she was ranting, but Baze cut her off.

"We just need to do like a police-type lineup. It'll take a moment of your time, and then we'll see."

Trina looked at him as if he were insane, but threw up her hands, and then gestured to the men standing there.

"All right, have at." she said.

"There has to be a better way to handle this..." Ryan whispered in Cate's ear.

"You have suggestions? Because, I'd love to hear one." Cate snapped back.

Ryan held up his hands in a surrender-like gesture, and Cate looked at the men.

"Okay, line up, single file against the wall if you please."

The men did so, even if they appeared confused, and Lux looked at them all, feeling nervous, embarrassed and self-conscious. But, then, she did recognize the man who'd approached her the night before, and she gestured vaguely, whispering to Cate.

"That one--- in the gray suit."

Cate walked over to him, holding back the urge to hit him with her clipboard.

"What is your name?"

Trina folded her arms, annoyed.

"That's my second in command, Tyson Stratford."

"Okay, everyone else can go back to whatever they're supposed to be doing, thank you for indulging my fiance`, and please know I had nothing to do with this idea." Ryan said, ushering the confused men away.

Cate flashed Ryan an annoyed look, but Trina walked in front of Cate, blocking her view.

"What is it you want with my employee?" she demanded again.

Cate faltered; Trina brought out the worst in her, the part that clammed up, and was unable to speak. She was intimidating, and she wasn't quite sure how to deal with her. But, Baze stepped up behind her, arms folded.

"The filthy pervert came onto our daughter."

Trina raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any proof?" she demanded.

"Yes! Lux said so!" Baze ground out.

"No, I mean a way to prove it in some kind of court. Because, otherwise, really, I can't do anything about him doing that."

"She's six_teen_!" Cate burst out.

"She doesn't work here, so, therefore I can't file a sexual harassment grievance." Trina then turned her attention to Lux, who was chewing on her thumbnail. "Did he touch you, or was it just something he said?"

"No, he didn't touch me." she whispered. "But, he said---"

"Perhaps it was something you misinterpreted." Trina suggested calmly.

Baze glared, putting a protective arm around his daughter. "Don't confuse her; she _told _me what he said, and there can't be any other way he meant that!"

"Do you have a tape?" Trina continued, unphased. "Because, unless you have some way to prove it, or you're under contract here... there's really nothing that can be done."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" Baze burst out, and Ryan held out an arm across his chest, trying to keep him from moving forward.

"I'm sorry, that's... I know policy backwards and forwards. You are excused, Tyson." she dismissed, and Tyson walked off with a slight air of smugness.

"Stay here with your mom, I need... I need some air a minute." Baze muttered, walking off as well.

Lux looked at Cate, her cheeks flaming red. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to cause any trouble, I just..."

Cate threw her arms around her daughter. "No, no... sweetie... always, _always_ tell us things like that... never be afraid to..." she whispered, smoothing her hair down. "I know we weren't always there, the way we should have been, to chase the monsters away, but we're here now..." she whispered. "And, we're not going anywhere..."


	5. Chapter 5

Less than ten minutes later, Baze walked out, looking immeasurably more calm and relaxed. "Hey-a, what's say you and I go play Ski Ball or somethin'?"

Lux nodded. "Sure..."

Baze put an arm around her shoulders. "Great, we'll see you two later tonight." Baze said, looking like he was about to stoop down to kiss Cate goodbye, but thought better of it, remembering himself, and walked Lux out towards the elevators.

Ryan knit his eyebrows at Cate, but, she looked at him. "That was odd, wasn't it? His change of mood?"

Ryan shrugged. "_He's_ odd."

Cate nodded, and then gasped when she turned and saw something strange out the window.

"Is that... a naked guy?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows, following Cate and the rest of the crowd to the window.

"Yeah... that's Tyson Stratford..." Cate whispered to Ryan when the man turned his angry, red face towards the window.

He had been stripped down do nothing but socks, and tied with a neon green bungee-equipment-loading cord. Cate looked up, and saw that it was securely hung from a flagpole outside the floor above them. Despite the crowd gathering inside--- and out for that matter--- some of the maintence workers were dispersed to pull him up. Cate thought the best thing to do was take the stairs to where he was, dragging Ryan along by the hand.

When they got there, Tyson Stratford was beyond angry. He was pissed.

"I'll have him arrested! Sent to prison! Stupid hooligan, he'll---"

"Really?" Ryan interrupted flatly. "Not that I wouldn't like to see the man go the hell _away_, but, if you report him, he'll report you. Statutory solicitation may not be a felony, but it's at least a misdemeanor. You could do time, or you could get a suspended sentence, but, either way ,they'll make you put a the Megan's Law sign in your yard, and it'll go on your work record, whether it happened here or not. You really want that?"

Tyson swallowed, zipping his pants back up. "I... but... No, no we're good."

"Thought so." Ryan said, and when Tyson left the room, Cate threw her arms around him with a girly squeak. "That was brilliant!"

Ryan smiled at her. "Yeah, well..."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ryan and Cate were at home, making out. But, as his head lowered to nuzzle her clavicle, his fingers on the waistband of her panties, she whispered, "Ohhh... Baze..."

Ryan shoved her back a bit roughly. Cate blinked, startled.

"What?"

"_Baze_?! You just called me _Baze_!"

Cate looked at him, horrified. "I did _not_!"

"You _did_, Cate! You lied to me--- that stuff about he kissed you, you pushed him away... and that was all? Bullshit!"

Cate's lower lip trembled. "I know... I should've... it was a mistake---"

"Damn right it was!" Ryan yelled back. "I'm done, Cate. Done." he said, not even bothering to put his shirt on as he walked out of the room, Cate following him.

"Ryan, _wait_!"

As Baze and Lux came in, this was the scene, and Ryan shoulder-bumped Baze on his way to the door.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Baze asked lightly.

But, Ryan whirled on him with anger, taking a swing.

"Baze!" Lux yelled, rushing to his side.

Baze rubbed his jaw. "I'm okay... dude, you realize you caught me off guard; I'm way bigger than you." he said.

Ryan growled, lunging for him again, but Cate put her palms flat on his chest. "That's _enough_, Ryan!"

"I can't believe... I can't believe four hours ago I was _defending_ you! _You_!" Ryan sputtered, and Cate bit her lower lip.

"Ryan, please, we can talk about this..."

"No, no more talking Cate, I'm done." he said, and stomped out the door. Lux looked at her sympathetically. "You okay? What happened?"

Cate swallowed, shaking her head. "He knows..." she whispered.

"Ah." Lux said, and no more explanation was needed than that. Lux had known about their tryst, and certainly wasn't going to throw it in their faces...

"Okay, well, I'm going to go upstairs... if you felt like ordering Japanese takeout or something, I wouldn't be offended." she said, walking up the stairs.

Baze half grinned, then looked at Cate, putting a hand on the back of her neck. "Hey... you okay, though?"

Cate shook her head. "No... but, I had it coming, didn't I?"

Baze shook his head. "No."

"I slept with another guy--- you--- and lied about it." Cate frowned, looking up at Baze.

"Yeah, but... doesn't mean I think you deserve to be hurt. You... you're nutty as a squirrel and twice as high-strung, but... you try _really _hard, and you're one of the better people I know."

Cate gave him a watery smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Baze said, and he thought about kissing her--- wanted to kiss her--- but worried now wasn't the right time. Not right this second...

"Ahem, so... what do we like from Ming Wok?" Baze said, slapping his hands together, walking towards the kitchen.

Cate blinked. "Um... I'll call her--- Lux!"

And, Lux came down, and Baze watched as "his girls " went over the takeout menu. And, he smiled. And, it didn't matter what anyone said... as far as he was concerned, they were his girls, and he wouldn't trade them out for anything...


End file.
